I Miss You
by Fraulein Schoner Blick
Summary: Durant le bal de Saint-Valentin de 7eme année, Lily se retrouve seule après avoir refusé l'invitation de James... Chant, Jalousie. A 17 ans tout change! Songfic


**HellÔe tout le monde! Bon je reviens avec une Songfic. Je viens de télécharger la chanson et j'adore vraiment la chanson. Elle me fait partir dans un moment de nostalgie.. Enfin bref**

**Couple: Lily / James évidemment  
**

**Résumé: Durant le bal de Saint-Valentin de 7eme année, Lily se retrouve seule après avoir refusé l'invitation de James... Chant, Jalousie. A 17 ans tout change!**

**Bonne lecture!  
------------------------------------------**

C'est la dernière fois que je verrais cette salle décorée ainsi. Une atmosphère paisible, des sourires sur les lèvres de toutes les filles. Même les pires, même les Serpentards.. Et les garçons qui semblent si heureux d'avoir leurs copines à leur côté. J'ai sûrement l'air nulle. Je suis assise à une table à regarder les couples danser doucement sur cette douce mélodie. Parfois je me demande si j'ai un cerveau. Pourquoi ai-je refusé d'aller à ce bal avec lui? Sûrement mon habitude à toujours lui répondre négativement... Habitude que je devrais oublier. Mes sentiments ont changés, ce n'est plus pareil à présent. Je l'aime autant que je le détestais avant. Il y a toujours un débat à l'intérieur de moi lorsque je le vois. Mon coeur me crie d'aller lui parler, de lui sourire, alors que mon cerveau me dit d'aller l'insulter et lui lancer le pire des regards. Je veux écouter mon coeur, comme ma mère me l'avait toujours dit. Sauf que cela m'est impossible. Je l'ai tellement détester que c'est devenue automatique lorsque je le croise.

Et maintenant je suis l'idiote de première. Je reste là, seule, à le regarder danser avec cette pimbeche blonde. Elle se colle à lui comme une sangsue! Mais le pire c'est qu'il en profite pour laisser balader ses mains tout comme son frère de coeur. Les deux se lancent des regards complices. Puis, son meilleur me pointe du menton, et il me regarde. Je me fige, mes yeux fixés sur lui. La musique est terminée, c'est à moi à présent.. Oui à moi, je vais chanter. Chanter pour lui...

Je réussis à décoller mon regard de James avec difficulté et je me lève. C'est mon moment à moi, mon moment de gloire comme on le dit. Mais moi je ne le prends pas de cette manière. Ce moment c'est l'instant qui décidera de mon futur. Je vais chanter avec tout mon coeur, pour lui. Et j'espère qu'il sera assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que je parle de lui dans mes paroles.

- Silence s'il vous plait! fit Dumbledore debout en avant, Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous présenter Lily Evans, 7eme année de Gryffondor et Préfète-en-Chef. Elle vous chantera une chanson de son propre choix. Veuillez l'accueillir chaleureusement!

Je monte sur le stage lentement, regardant devant moi et non la foule. Je ne veux pas voir tout ces yeux braqués sur moi... Sauf que là je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je m'approche du micro et je lève une main tremblante. Je prends le micro dans mes mains, et regarde devant moi. Les lumières sont sur moi, mais je peux encore voir les élèves me regarder.

- Bonsoir tout le monde.. J'espère que vous passez tous un bon bal de Saint-Valentin? J'ai l'honneur de vous interpréter une de mes chansons préférés. Elle s'intitule I Miss You..

Je me racle doucement la gorge qui s'était assècher pendant que je parlais. Je stressais, et si jamais je me trompais dans mes paroles? Et si je fesais une fausse note? Ce n'était plus vraiment le temps d'y penser, car je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Alors que la musique s'était mise à jouer, je le cherchais du regard. Et je le trouve. Il est à une table tout proche, et me fixe avec étonnement. Personne ne savait que j'allais chanter, sauf Remus et Alice. Remus car il était Préfet-en-chef avec moi et McGonagall me l'avait demander devant lui et puis Alice car s'était ma meilleure amie. Je me tourne vers lui, et je me mets à chanter comme s'il n'avait que lui dans la salle.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

Je me souviens encore du moment où il m'avait demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Il fesait froid, et je marchais dans le parc avec Alice. Nous parlions tranquillement, racontant des blagues de temps en temps lorsqu'il est venu en courant vers nous. Il n'avait ni manteau, ni cape. Il était en chandail noir avec les manches relevés. De la neige était sur ses cheveux en batailles et il était blanc avec les joues rouges. Il était si craquant comme cela, j'avais peur qu'il tombe malade. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'avertir, mon cerveau avait prit le controle de mes paroles.

- Potter fou le camp! dis-je d'un ton froid alors qu'Alice me fusillais du regard.

Alice savait que j'avait le bégin pour lui depuis un moment. Je lui avait dit que je ferais un effort pour être gentille avec James, mais on voyait bien que ça ne marchait pas.

- Écoute Lily, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. S'il te plait.., me dit-il en regardant par terre.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer Potter, alors va t'en!

- Non tu vas m'écouter! dit-il d'un ton décidé en relevant la tête vers moi. Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi?

Je n'ai même pas répliquer.. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tellement beau que mon coeur a eut de la misère à assimiler la question. Il voulait aller au bal avec moi. Depuis quand ai-je rêver de ce moment?

- Dans tes rêves Potter! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que je n'ai jamais à n'importe quel Bal avec toi? Passer une soirée avec toi est le pire des cauchemards. Maintenant fiche nous la paix!

C'était comme ça que cela s'est passé. Il était repartit la mine triste, et depuis il m'avait un peu lâché les baskets. Il a même recommencer à draguer des filles avec Sirius, sortant avec l'un un jour, une autre la semaine après. C'était dur pour moi de le voir avec les autres, d'être oublier... J'étais réellement tombée amoureuse de lui.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

Il me regarde comme si je suis devenue folle. Mais je suis heureuse. J'ai vu renaitre les flammes dans ses yeux... Ces flammes qui étaient toujours là lorsqu'il me parlait, me voyait. Les flammes de son amour pour moi. Et cela fait tellement du bien, ça m'a manqué. Tout chez lui m'a manqué. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette distance, quoique il y en a toujours eut. Je parle plutôt des fois où il venait me voir pour me dire des trucs inutiles, parfois idiots, parfois pour me demander de sortir avec lui.. et toute les fois où juste après je l'envoyais balader et qu'il retournait vers ses amis la tête basse, l'air dépité alors que ses potes riaient de lui..

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

3 semaines on passé depuis le jour où tu es venu me demander de t'accompagner au bal. J'ai passer 3 semaines à me battre intérieurement, à me désespérer sur mon cas. Pendant ce temps, Alice ne cessait de me répèter que j'étais la pire des idiotes que j'ai raté la chance de ma vie. La nuit avant de dormir, je me fesais des scènes dans la tête. Comment aurait été ma soirée si j'aurais accepter? Comme dans les comptes de fées.. Je m'imaginais en Cendrillon. Une belle grande robe et un beau diadème. Je descendais les escaliers et je le voyais en bas, avec ses amis. Il se retournait et ensuite me souriait et j'étais heureuse. Je me sentais comme une princesse avec son prince, je me sentais bien.

Maintenant, je me sens mal. Ça me tue de chanter cette chanson, regardant ces moindres réactions. Il est figé et confus. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que je ne chante que pour lui, que cette chanson est pour lui. Je suis désolée Potter..

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? De ne pas avoir réaliser quelle chance j'avais d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour m'aimer. J'aurais pu être la fille la plus comblée de tout Poudlard si j'aurais ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Mais je crois que je suis comme ma mère. Tête dure comme elle, mon père lui a courut après pendant tellement d'années avant qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

J'ai sûrement l'air idiote. Seule sur scène, devant tout les élèves. On me regarde, alors que moi je me fou d'eux. Je ne regarde que lui... Mais il semble ne pas vouloir soutenir mon regard. Il la regarde, elle. Sa nouvelle petite copine du moment. C'est tout de même un record, cela fait 1 semaines et demi qu'il est avec elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Ah si, Sarah.. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour être à sa place, dans ces bras.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

Je n'ai qu'une question pour lui. Es-tu en amour Potter? L'aimes-tu autant que tu m'as aimé moi? Parce que moi je t'aime à présent, et si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis tout ouïe. Il fallait qu'il me tourne le dos pour que je réalise enfin qu'il a prit beaucoup de place dans ma vie, et que j'ai tout gâché.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you..._

C'est finit, la lumière s'éteint, et moi je ne retiens plus mes larmes. De toute façon, on ne me voit plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre sur scène que tout le monde applaudit. On ne me voit pas, mais moi je le vois encore très bien. Il s'est levé, et il me regarde. Me voit-il?

Je descends du stage et je me faufile dans la foule, je ne veux même plus le regarder tellement le courage m'y manque. Entre les «Bravo!» et les «Tu chantes trop bien!», je me suis mise à courir entre les élèves. Je cours la tête basse, je ne veux pas qu'on remarque que je pleure. J'arrive enfin hors de la salle. Je m'accote sur le mur, et essuie mes larmes. Je regarde devant moi, et je soupire. C'est finit, demain est un autre jour... Ou presque?

Il arrive dans le couloir, essoufflé. Il m'avait suivit.. Mais pourquoi? Pour rire de moi ou pour me complimenter de mon spectacle? L'un ou l'autre je ne veux pas le voir. Je lui tourne alors dos.

- Lily?

Me dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule. Je frissonne au contact de sa main contre mon épaule nu, car ma robe n'avait pas de bretelle. Je me retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'il me sourit. Ce sourire qui me fesait perdre mes moyens depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui souris en retour. Alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien, je fermais les yeux.

Je savais que c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Demain sera un nouveau jour...

Décidement je suis comme ma mère!

**-------------------------------**

**Reviews si vous avez appréciez ou des bons commentaires positifs !   
Fraulein Schoner Blick vous salut!**


End file.
